


Time Together

by elenniel



Series: Loki & Sif [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sifki Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenniel/pseuds/elenniel
Summary: Loki buries himself in his books, and Sif feels ignored.





	Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> Sifki Week 2018, Day 2 - "Mythology"  
> * Myths only come into the story incidentally. The main story has nothing to do with any myth or fairytale.

“Watching you read is not an extremely amusing pastime.”

Loki made an apologetic sound. He said, “I just need to finish this before Master Aðalgrímr returns.”

“Master Aðalgrímr won’t be back for another two days!”

“This is a difficult task.” Loki spread a scroll out on the table and dropped a book on each end to hold it down. “Do you know how many different legends and tales there are from Asgard alone? He wants me to look into the significance of numbers in the legends across the realms, not just Asgard…”

Sif could not understand why Loki had chosen to study again under the grouchy Master of Legends and Lore. They had all been past school age for at least a hundred years. And of late Loki had been getting even more engrossed in his studies.

“Can you not spare me even an hour?” She meant to sound angry, but to her dismay, a note of misery crept unbidden into her voice and she sounded more pitiful than anything else.

But that made him stop and look at her. “What is wrong?”

“Nothing,” was her automatic reply. “It is nothing.” She waved in dismissal, trying not to think of all the things she actually wanted to say. “I had better let you complete your work in peace.”

Sif stalked out of the room and made her way towards the training yard, thinking to release her frustrations on some hapless fellow warrior. Perhaps Fandral or Thor would be there…

They were not there. Staring at the empty yard, Sif remembered that they had all left to go hunting. She had been invited, but she’d turned them down, thinking she would spend some time with Loki. Her plan had not worked out.

Only her good breeding prevented her from stomping down the palace hallways in a huff. She bottled up her feelings and tried to keep her stride normal as she headed for the gardens. Upon finding a secluded spot under a shady arbour, Sif flung herself down on the bench and stared up at the bits of sky that were visible through the leaves.

Loki could be so exceedingly frustrating. He often insinuated that he was different – _too_ different – from the other men, being of the bookish and sensitive disposition.  Yet in some ways he was exactly like Thor and all the others.

 _He thinks himself quick-witted_ , thought Sif scornfully. _Yet he cannot see that I’m annoyed?_

Could he not tell that she wished to spend some time with him? After all, were they not courting lovers now? Perhaps five years was too much for him. Perhaps he was tired of her. Infuriating man!

Sif closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The coolness of the metal bench beneath her, and the coolness of the air in the shade calmed her.

She did not realise she had fallen asleep until she jolted awake at the sound of rustling papers.  She blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Loki was sitting on the grass and leaning against the bench where she lay. He held a book. Several others sat in a stack next to him, and loose papers were atop the stack.

He glanced at her. “I’m sorry. Did I wake you?”

Her neck ached. She turned onto her side and said, “What are you doing here?”

Loki lifted the book in answer.

“You usually prefer reading indoors.”

“I also like being in your company.” Loki tilted his head back to touch her other arm, which was resting on the bench.  “You are here, and therefore, here I am.”

Some of her annoyance melted away.

“Moreover, you are certainly a much more pleasant sight than most of the people around here,” he said.

“What flattery.”

“You don’t sound impressed.”

“Should I be?”

Sif decided that her neck needed a proper stretch. She got up. Loki moved to accommodate her.

“My apologies.” Loki looked up at her. “How can I make amends?”

“For the less-than-satisfactory compliment or for neglecting me?”

“For whichever was the greater offense.”

She gave him a look that signalled impatience and – she hoped – conveyed her annoyance.

The look must have worked, because Loki sighed and closed his book before standing and taking a seat beside her on the bench.

“Have I been neglecting you?”

“I have hardly seen you this past week, Loki. You sit in your study almost all day. You come for meals, but you aren’t there – it’s so clear that your mind is elsewhere.”

“My studies are… Absorbing.”

“I am not a simpering girl who is going to sit around and wait until called for. If you cannot spare time for me –”

“I did not mean to suggest that you are any such thing!”

“Then what?” Sif felt the annoyance creeping back in.

“You did not let me finish,” said Loki irritably.

Sif pursed her lips but said nothing. Loki also said nothing, seeming to wait to see if she would make some retort. When she did not, he continued, “I know I can be very engrossed in scholastic pursuit and” – he softened again – “sometimes I forget.”

“That you do,” muttered Sif. Her prickliness began to dissipate. She never could stay _very_ angry when Loki was honestly contrite.

“It is just so _interesting_ …”

It was Sif’s turn to sigh. “I know you love your books. I cannot fault that. But… You really do forget everything when you get started – including me.”

“You are _not_ less to me than my books, Sif.” Loki covered her hand with his and stroked the back of it with his thumb. “I am sorry. I will try not to forget.”

“If you do, I will hit you over the head with a book.”

“If I do, you have my leave to do exactly that.” The corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile. “Are we in agreement then?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent,” he said. He leaned towards her, catching her lips in a kiss that very nearly made up for the past week. Loki’s hands came up to caress her face and her hair. Sif reciprocated by snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her; Loki moved willingly, pressing her against the back of the bench. His touches were soft yet thrilling, and Sif felt she could never get enough of it.

But eventually there was a need to rest and to breathe. Sif settled into a comfortable position against his side. Loki draped an arm over her shoulders.

“When do you need to go back to your books?” she asked.

“Hmm.” Loki regarded the stack of books solemnly. “I think they can survive without me for the rest of the day.”

“Can they?”

“Well, if my lady can give up her hunt, I can give up my books.”    

Sif blinked. “I didn’t tell you I gave up the hunt.”

Loki shrugged. “Thor burst out in hunting song this morning at breakfast. It was simple to guess that there was to be a hunt.” He added, “You surprised me, you know. I thought you would be with them.”  

“I said I would go another time.”

“Then I am doubly sorry for having wasted half the day.”

“As you should be.”

“What would you like to do now? Shall we go for a ride?”

“We have not done that for a long time,” she said. “I should like that. Later. Let us just stay here for a while. I am comfortable right now.”

“I see no problem with that,” he said with a smile.

“I am in a generous mood, so you may read to me from one of those books. You are studying myths and legends of the realms – there must be at least one good tale to be found among them.”

“Such an imperious tone from a shieldmaiden to a prince. And did you not say that reading was ‘not an extremely amusing pastime’?”

“ _Watching you read_ is not very interesting, but listening to you read is a little less dull.”

Loki reached for the nearest book, saying, “Would you care for a story about a princess who requested seven trays filled with the hearts of mosquitoes? Or one about the bell-ghosts of a vanished Elven city?”

“I am more intrigued by the idea that someone would request the hearts of _mosquitoes_. Read that one.”

And so they stayed there in the arbour, curled up together, as Loki read to Sif.

**Author's Note:**

> \- The "princess who requested seven trays filled with the hearts of mosquitoes" is a reference to the Malaysian legend of the Princess of Mount Ledang (Puteri Gunung Ledang), who gave a suitor a bunch of impossible conditions for marriage.  
> \- The "bell-ghosts of a vanished Elven city" is not a nod to any real fairytale as far as I know. But it's a tiny in-joke reference to a very short story I wrote some years ago for the A-Z Blogging Challenge. /uselesstrivia


End file.
